Dentists, dental assistants and other practitioners continue to seek more efficient solutions for storing equipment and supplies used during treatment of patients. A typical dental operatory often has a limited footprint, so space must be used wisely. At the same time, practitioners must have ready access to items needed during treatment, and from a location that is selected to be convenient but minimize interference with movement of other equipment and personnel. In some settings, equipment and supplies are stored in cabinets, so it would be advantageous to make such cabinets more useful during treatment.